Troublemaker Twin
by Versya
Summary: Naruto dan Naruko adalah saudara kembar. Naruto sangat menyayangi saudara kembarnya. Naruto juga seorang twin complex yang tidak ingin melihat Naruko dalam bahaya maupun bersedih. Kali ini, Naruko meminta bantuan Naruto untuk menggantikannya di acara kencan dengan Uchiha senpai yang merupakan idola Naruko. Dan beginilah akhirnya, Naruto menjalani karakter sebagai Naruko. SASUNARU


**-** **SASUNARU** **FANFICTION-**

 **Title:**

My Troublemaker Twin

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Fanfic ini milik Vee

 **Genre:**

Romance –Maybe-

 **Cast:**

SasuNaru and others

 **Warning:**

Newbie di SasuNaru, YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **borring**

 **By : Versya Seyra**

 **a/n:** Fanfic SasuNaru pertama, sebelumnya saya warning dulu, kalau fict ini menggunakan **ALUR LAMBAT**. Jadinya panjang banget tapi inti ceritanya cuman itu aja, hehe,

Dan ini juga **NO EDIT**..

Selamat menikmati ..^_^..

Oh iya.. sekali lagi saya ingatkan, saya baru di fandom Naruto terutama SasuNaru.

So **IF YOU** **DON'T LIKE** **THIS STORY JUST** **DON'T READ.** Simple kan ^.^

.

.

 **Summary:**

Naruto dan Naruko adalah saudara kembar. Naruto sangat menyayangi saudara kembarnya. Naruto juga seorang twin complex yang tidak ingin melihat Naruko dalam bahaya maupun bersedih. Kali ini, Naruko meminta bantuan Naruto untuk menggantikannya di acara kencan dengan Uchiha senpai yang merupakan idola Naruko. Dan beginilah akhirnya, Naruto menjalani karakter sebagai Naruko.

.

.

BRAK

"neeeee~~~~ nii~chan.. tasukete~~~ nee~~~"

Setelah berhasil mendobrak pintu tak bersalah, suara cempreng seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang dikuncir dua membahana disegala penjuru ruangan. Membangunkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang pendek yang nampak acak-acakan, dan terlihat mengucek matanya tanda baru bangun tidur.

"hooaaam~~~ nande Naruko-chan? Hoaaaamm~~~"

"Naruto nii-chan… tolong akuuuu ttebane~~" sahut sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Naruko seraya berlari ke dalam pelukan sang kakak yang masih duduk bermalas-malasan.

BRUK

Naruto –nama sang kakak- yang tidak siap dengan pelukan *read: terjangan* sang adik langsung terjengkal ke belakang dengan tubuh sang adik yang ada diatasnya.

"nande.. nande Naruko-chan? Kenapa kau menangis-ttebayo? Katakan pada nii-chan siapa yang telah membuat mu menangis.." seru Naruto panik sesaat setelah tersadar dari tidur siangnya di hari minggu ini. Apalagi mendapati adik–saudara kembar-nya menangis.

"nii-chan.. tasukete-ttebane~~" lirih Naruko lagi dengan suara sangat memelas.

"um.. nii-chan pasti akan menolong mu Ruko-chan.. sekarang jangan menangis lagi-ttebayo"

Mendengar untaian kalimat dari sang kakak, sontak membuat Naruko menampilkan wajah berseri-seri.

"hontoni? Nii-chan akan membantu ku?" Tanya sang gadis pirang yang sudah melepaskan pelukan *read: terjangan* nya.

"humm~~~ tentu saja-ttebayo.. nii-chan akan melakukan apa saja untuk Ruko-chan.. nah.. jadi katakan, apa yang membuat Ruko-chan sedih?" balas Naruto dengan senyum tiga jarinya. Mata sapphirenya yang indah, serupa dengan gadis manis yang ada didepannya kini menunjukkan kelembutan. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk mengelus surai pirang sang adik.

"etoo~~ ngg~~ sebenarnya.. h-hari ini.. aku ada kencan dengan Gaara, nii-chan.." jelas Naruko dengan wajah gugup.

Naruto memandang adik kembarnya dengan raut muka heran. "kau kencan dengan Gaara? Bukankah itu sudah biasa? Lalu dimana letak permasalahannya Ruko-chan?"

"anoo~~ ngg~~ nii-chan.. sebenarnya~~ aku lupa jika ada kencan dengan Gaara.." masih dengan ekspresi bingung Naruko mencoba menjelaskan situasinya saat ini sehingga mengganggu tidur siang Naruto.

"apa Ruko-chan takut Gaara marah? Tenang saja, Gaara bukan orang yang mudah marah dattebayo.. dia tak akan menyakiti Ruko-chan.."

"b-bukan begitu nii-chan.. aku tau Gaara tidak akan memarahi ku.. hanya saja.." terlihat Naruko mulai kesulitan lagi untuk menjelaskan situasinya sekarang.

"…" Naruto hanya diam dan menunggu sang adik kesayangan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"hanya saja.. aku sudah terlanjur menerima ajakan kencan Shisui senpai, nii-chan" lanjut Naruko lirih dan sambil menunduk. Tidak berani menatap Naruto.

Naruto menatap adik kesayangannya yang saat ini masih dalam pangkuannya dengan horror. Usapannya pada rambut sang adik kontan berhenti.

"k-kau.. kau berselingkuh lagi Ruko-chan!?"

"hng~~ eto~~" Naruko hanya menggumam tidak jelas dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"hahhhh~~ sudah berapa kali aniki bilang.. berhenti berselingkuh.."

"Gomen nii-chan.. tapi Shisui senpai terlalu tampan untuk dilewatkan ttebane.. mata nya yang tajam.. rambut ravennya yang mempesona.. kulit putihnya.. dan senyumnya yang menawan.. kyaaa~~ Shisui senpai adalah idola ku nii-chan.. dan saat dia mengajakku kencan, menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan ttebane?" heboh Naruko saat bayang-bayang Shisui menghampiri imajinasinya.

"tentu saja menolaknya ttebayo" jawab naruto santai.

"mana bisa begitu! Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan berharga itu nii-chan"

"maa maa.. terserah kau saja Ruko-chan.. kalau kau terus seperti itu, lebih baik kau putuskan saja Gaara ttebayo.. bagaimanapun Gaara adalah sahabat ku Ruko-chan.. meskipun kau adik ku dan aniki sangat menyayangi mu.. tapi nii-chan tidak bisa terus-terusan diam melihat kau bermain di belakang Gaara dattebayo.." tanggap Naruto dengan mimik serius yang seketika menghapus rona berseri-seri Naruko.

Saat ini Naruko sedang menunduk tanpa berani memandang Naruto yang ada didepannya.

"Ruko-chan.. apa kau menyayangi Gaara?"

"tentu saja ttebane!" sahut Naruko cepat dan secara reflek memandang sapphire Naruto dengan wajah meyakinkan.

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengacak surai pirang adiknya.

"baiklah.. aniki akan membantu mu sekali ini saja.. tidak ada lagi perselingkuhan ttebayo.. jika kau melakukan itu.. maka nii-chan akan meminta Gaara untuk memutuskan mu dattebayo" putus Naruto kemudian.

"jangan nii-chan.. aku masih sangat mencintai Gaara dattebane.." sahut Naruko dengan wajah memelas.

"wakatta.. jja.. apa yang bisa aniki bantu sampai-sampai adik nii-chan yang paling cantik ini menangis?"

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Naruko tersenyum sangat cantik dan mematikan hingga membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

.

.

.

Terlihat surai pirang panjang Nampak berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Sedangkan sang empu surai pirang nampak tak terganggu dengan helaian-helaian rambut yang terus membelai pipi yang terbalut kulit tan dengan 3 goresan tanda layaknya kumis kucing. Mata beriris sapphirenya nampak mengamati objek didepannya.

Sebuah café yang nampak ramai di dalamnya.

"hhh~~ kenapa aku harus selalu berakhir seperti ini ttebayo" keluh seorang 'gadis' yang kini menunduk dalam.

Meratapi nasibnya.

 _._

" _nii-chan tidak harus berbuat banyak kok.. nii-chan cukup menggantikanku menemui Shisui senpai saja ttebane.." suara Naruko nampak begitu merdu di telinga Naruto._

" _akh.. wakatta, serahkan saja pada nii-chan.. nii-chan akan menemui Shisui itu dan mengatakan untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi ttebayo" jawab Naruto yakin dengan tersenyum lima jari._

" _iie! Bukankah sudah ku katakan Naru nii-chan akan menggantikan ku? Tentu saja aniki harus menjadi diriku ttebane!"_

 _Sapphire Naruto membulat mendengar penuturan adik manisnya._

 _Menggantikan Naruko?_

 _Menjadi Naruko?_

' _oh man.. its nightmare' gumam Naruto dalam hati._

 _Sedangkan Naruko nampak berseri-seri dan tersenyum lima jari. Menggantikan senyuman Naruto yang kini pudar dan berganti wajah horror._

" _Ruko-chan.. kau pasti bercanda ttebayo.. nii-chan tidak mau mengulangi masa lalu ttebayo!"_

 _Dan gerutuan Naruto hanya disambut senyuman lebar Naruko yang telah memamerkan peralatan "menjadi Naruko" untuk Naruto._

 _._

Dan kini Naruto dengan tampilan gadisnya memasuki café yang telah disepakati Shisui dan Naruko untuk bertemu.

Saat ini Naruto tengah mengenakan wig dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir 2. Mengenakan jaket panjang hitam-orange dengan kerah sebatas leher untuk menutupi jakunnya yang mulai tampak. Dan untuk menunjang karakternya, kini dadanya nampak menggembung berkat bantuan sang adik yang memakaikannya 'dada palsu'. Dipadu dengan celana jeans pendek diatas lutut dan sepatu sport.

Kini Naruto telah menjelma menjadi Naruko sang gadis pirang yang memang terkenal tomboy namun jelita.

Pandangannya mengedar meneliti setiap ruangan yang ada di café.

" _Rambutnya raven dan berantakan nii-chan. Dia selalu memakai entah kemeja entah kaos dengan lambang uchiha.. kau tau kan? Lambang kipas merah putih.. kulitnya pucat, tapi tak seperti Sai yang sepucat mayat, hehehe"_

Ucapan Naruko kembali terngiang diingatan Naruto.

Kini Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya lagi yang akhirnya mengunci seseorang yang ia duga sebagai targetnya. Seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di pojok café yang ramai. Sang target membelakangi Naruto saat ini.

Disekeliling sang pemuda, banyak sekali pengunjung perempuan yang terus membicarakan sang pemuda dengan pandangan memuja.

Naruto hanya memutar matanya malas dan menganalisis sang target.

"hmm.. rambut raven berantakan? Yah akan lebih cocok jika dikatakan rambut melawan gravitasi..tapi.. itu termasuk berantakan kan.. jadi, Cek.. kaos dengan lambang kipas, cek.. kulit.. yah kurasa kulitnya pucat, lihat saja tangannya itu.. aku rasa dia yang bernama Shisui" gumam Naruto yakin dan dengan langkah anggun mendekati sang target.

" _karena kau menjadi diriku, kau harus menyapa nya dengan riang nii-chan.. jangan tampakkan wajah acuh mu.. dan lagi.. karena aku sudah menjanjikannya ciuman pipi lebih baik saat pertama bertemu nii-chan langsung cium saja pipinya.. dan katakan hutang ku lunas ttebane.. takutnya jika tidak langsung, Shisui senpai akan mencium selain pipi dattebane"_

" _NANI! K-kau gila Ruko-chan! Bagaimana bisa kau meminta nii-chan mencium lelaki ttebayo"_

" _tapi aku sudah berjanji nii-chan.. jadi nii-chan mau Ruko saja yang mencium Shisui senpai?"_

" _TENTU SAJA TIDAK! Kami-sama.. apa yang kau pikirkan Ruko-chan? Kenapa kamu bisa menjanjikan hal seperti itu? Kau sudah ada Gaara ingat!?"_

" _hehhee.. aku pikir kapan lagi bisa mencium idola.."_

Dan sekelebat percakapan dengan Naruko sukses membuat langkah Naruto semakin berat. Rasa kesal pada adiknya masih sangat tergambar jelas diwajah Naruto. Dengan sedikit menghentakkan langkah kakinya yang tadinya anggun, Naruto kembali menghampiri sang raven. Tak dihiraukannya gadis-gadis yang tadinya membicarakan sang raven kini beralih membicarakan dirinya yang terus mendekati sang raven dengan langkah menghentak.

Hhaaahhhh~~~~

Naruto meyakinkan diri dan memantapkan hatinya bahwa semua ini demi sang adik tercinta. Dan semoga ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya dia menjadi perempuan setelah dulu sempat menjadi perempuan untuk menggantikan adiknya dalam drama "Putri Tidur" dan "Romeo and Juliet". Naruto sungguh tidak rela jika adiknya harus berciuman dengan lelaki saat masih dibawah umur. Yah walaupun Naruto sudah diberi pengertian bahwa tidak ada adegan berciuman hanya mendekatkan wajah saja, Naruto tetap tidak rela. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa dia menggantikan adiknya. Karena ancaman dari guru yang akan menghukum Naruko jika Naruko tidak memainkan perannya.

Intinya ia ingin semua ini cepat selesai. Maka dengan langkah pasti Naruto mendekati sang raven.

" _akh dan panggil dia Uchiha senpai, nii-chan.. kita belum memanggil dengan nama kecil.. tapi Shisui senpai biasa memanggilku blondie-san.. hehe"_

Kalimat Naruko kembali mengingatkan Naruto yang telah berdiri di samping sang raven.

Dengan senyum lebar Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi sang raven yang tadinya sedang menikmati minuman, kini tekejut akan aksi Naruto. Namun tetap saja rasa terkejutnya disembunyikan dengan baik oleh wajah datarnya.

"konichiwa Uchiha senpai.. apa senpai sudah lama menunggu? Gomennasai ne.. dan aku sudah memenuhi janji ku" sapa Naruto riang dengan senyumnya juga tangan menyentuh pipinya sendiri sebagai isyarat 'janji ku untuk mencium pipi mu'.

Sedangkan sang lawan bicara hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar dan terus menatap intens Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa dipandangi intens oleh 'Uchiha senpai'nya hanya bisa duduk di depan sang raven dengan gaya salah tingkah.

" _tenang saja nii-chan.. Shisui senpai sangat hangat, berbeda dengan para Uchiha kebanyakan yang nampak datar.. Shisui senpai sangat ekspresif yah walaupun tetap terlihat dingin sih"_

Komentar Naruko mengenai Shisui senpainya kembali teringat dibenak Naruto.

' _yang beginikah yang dimaksud ekspresif oleh Ruko-chan?'_ batin Naruto.

"akh.. senpai sudah memesan.. sepertinya senpai benar-benar telah lama menunggu.. gomen ne.. tapi, bukankah kita berjanji bertemu pukul 2 siang, dan sekarang baru pukul 2 tepat.. jadi ku pikir aku tidak terlalu terlambat.. hehe" Naruto tersenyum canggung.

"hn,"

' _NANI! Ucapan super panjang ku hanya dibalas dengan hn? Uchiha teme senpai sialan..'_ umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Dengan senyum bodohnya Naruto mencoba meredam amarahnya.

"baiklah.. aku juga akan memesan sesuatu" putus Naruto yang kemudian terlihat sibuk membaca buku menu.

"nee~~ Senpai, dilihat dari minuman mu, ku perkirakan kau sudah disini lebih dari lima belas menit.. apa Senpai sebegitu bersemangatnya ingin bertemu dengan ku sampai-sampai Senpai datang lebih awal?" tanya Naruto berbasa-basi dan juga ditambahkan dengan senyuman nakal nan menggoda. Sapphire nya nampak memandang sang raven.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Lama menunggu, namun tak ada sahutan juga dari sang raven. Membuat Naruto terus mengumpat dalam hati.

' _apanya yang ekspresif RU-KO Chan'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"ehehehe, aku hanya bercanda senpai.." kata Naruto akhirnya dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

Kesal karena diacuhkan, akhirnya Naruto focus pada buku menu ditangannya. Matanya sibuk menyeleksi makanan apa yang sekiranya pantas dimakan oleh seorang Namikaze Naruko. Pasalnya, Naruto ingin memakan semua menu yang tersedia.

"Blondie-san?" sebuah suara berhasil memasuki indera pendengaran Naruto.

"ha'i?" sahut Naruto cepat dan mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap sepasang onyx dengan bibir tipis menawan yang kemungkinan besar telah memanggil nama 'sang adik' barusan.

"akh~ maafkan aku Blondie-san, sepertinya aku terlambat" ujar pemuda yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi dengan rambut raven yang nampak acak-acakan namun masih terkesan rapi(?).

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pemuda yang diperkirakan Naruto baru tiba tersebut membuat Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya.

' _apa Naruko mengenalnya? Apa Naruko membuat janji dengan laki-laki lain lagi? Sebenarnya berapa teman kencannya?'_ batin Naruto frustasi.

Sungguh! Naruto membenci situasi saat ini.

"kau disini Sasuke.." tanya pemuda yang baru datang barusan pada sang raven yang diduga kuat oleh Naruto sebagai 'Uchiha Senpai' Naruko.

"hn.."

"tak ku sangka kau mengenal Sasuke, Blondie-san"

Naruto semakin mengernyitkan keningnya.

' _Sasuke? Sasuke siapa?'_ batin Naruto.

"Sa…suke?" suara Naruto terdengar ragu. Iris sapphire nya menatap onyx yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"atau.. kalian baru saja kenal? Apa karena kau terlalu lama menunggu ku Blondie-san? Jadi kau berkenalan dengan Sasuke.. Akh, maafkan aku" sambung pemuda yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya.

"Sa-Su-Ke?" ucap Naruto lagi yang kini menatap raven didepannya.

"hn.. Dobe" suara sang raven yang ada didepan Naruto.

"NANI? Siapa yang kau panggil Dobe, Teme!" seru Naruto yang terpancing emosi. Melupakan jika sekarang dia adalah Naruko yang tidak pernah bisa membentak laki-laki meskipun Naruko tomboy.

Pemuda satunya yang dapat kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Shisui, tampak mengerutkan alisnya.

"kalian akrab sekali.. dan Blondie-san.. perasaan ku saja atau memang suara semakin berat.. apa kau sakit?" suara Shisui menginterupsi Naruto yang hendak meledak lagi.

Teringat akan perannya sebagai Naruko, Naruto pun kembali menutup mulutnya. Otaknya masih mencerna, kejadian apa yang kini ia alami.

' _bodoh kau Naruto'_ rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"etoo~~ aku memang sedang sedikit tidak enak badan.."

"jika begitu lebih baik kau mengabari ku untuk membatalkan kencannya Blondie-san.. bagaimana jika kau tambah sakit?"

"akh.. itu bukan masalah besar-" Naruto menghentikan dirinya yang hendak kembali menyahuti pemuda didepannya.

' _tunggu, kenapa aku malah mengobrol dengannya di depan Uchiha senpai? Akh, maafkan aku Ruko-chan.. aku kelepasan.._

 _Tapi tunggu, pemuda sok akrab ini tadi memanggil Uchiha senpai dengan Sasuke, dan menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh.._

 _Pembicaraannya juga seolah memang pertemuan ini diperuntukkan untuk Naruko dan dia.._

 _Apa pemuda ini sebegitu sok akrabnya?'_ batin Naruto yang masih bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"jadi.. Blondie-san.. keberatan jika kita memulai kencan kita sekarang?" Tanya Shisui kepada Naruto yang masih mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Tunggu dulu.. biarkan aku berfikir sebentar" balas Naruto.

Shisui nampak kaget dengan jawaban Naruto. Tapi dia hanya diam saja.

Sedangkan 'Sang Raven' yang kita ketahui sebagai Sasuke tertawa senang dalam batinnya.

' _ternyata orang sebodoh dia masih ada_ ' batin Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto, mari kita intip apa yang dia pikirkan.

' _sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, laki-laki ini memanggil Uchiha senpai dengan 'Sasuke'. Sedangkan Uchiha senpai nampak tidak masalah dengan panggilan itu.._

 _Apa, Uchiha senpainya Ruko-chan ini punya dua nama atau julukan?_

 _Arrghh, ini benar-benar membingungkan'_ Naruto sungguh frustasi memikirkan keadaan apa yang kini menimpanya.

' _tunggu dulu! Teman kencan baru Naruko ini memanggilku 'Blondie-san'.. sepertinya aku tak asing dengan nama itu.. dimana aku pernah mendengarnya ya..'_

"Apa berfikirnya belum selesai Blondie-san?" Tanya Shisui yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku rasa aku akan menemukan jawabannya tidak lama lagi" balas Naruto masih dengan ekspresi berfikir.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Tiba-tiba Shisui merasakan getaran pada saku celananya. Diambilnya _smartphone_ yang ada dibalik celananya. Melihat _Caller ID_ yang terpampang dan menghela nafas.

"Blondie-san.. gomen ne, aku permisi dulu.." pamit Shisui pada Naruto dengan menunjukkan _smartphone_ nya.

"akh, ha'i.."

Naruto pun kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya.

" _akh dan panggil dia Uchiha senpai, nii-chan.. kita belum memanggil dengan nama kecil.. tapi shisui senpai biasa memanggilku blondie-san.. hehe"_

Naruto menepuk dahinya ketika mengingat itu.

"Uchiha Shisui Senpai!" seru Naruto sambil menatap Shisui yang ada di luar café dengan _smartphone_ menempel ditelinganya.

"jika dia Uchiha senpai, jadi.. kau.. bukan Uchiha senpai?" Tanya Naruto bodoh pada Sasuke yang menatap meremehkan.

"Baka!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut baka, TEME!" seru *read : teriak* Naruto dan mencengkeram kerah Sasuke.

"Akh.. beginikah cara perempuan menyapa sekarang?"

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Sasuke. Dengan gerakan dianggun-anggunkan (?) Naruto kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Sumimasen.."

"hn"

"jadi.. k-kau, bukan Uchiha senpai?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"hn.."

"teme.. hn mu itu artinya iya atau tidak?" geram Naruto dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"hn.."

"kusoo… chikusoo! Oe Teme! Apa kau tak bisa menjawab dengan jawaban iya atau tidak hah? Apa kau tak mengenal kosakata itu?" seru Naruto tertahan. Masih menekan amarahnya.

"tunggu sebentar.. kau mengenakan lambang uchiha.. jadi kupikir kau pasti Uchiha.. jadi, aku ganti pertanyaan.. apakah kau Shisui senpai?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi menyelidik.

"hn, aku baru menemukan seseorang yang memiliki janji mencium pipi –Sasuke memeragakan gerakan Naruto yang menyentuh pipi dengan jari telunjuk tadi- tapi tidak mengetahui orangnya.. apa kau benar-benar sebodoh itu?"

GLEK

Naruto baru menyadari kebodohannya.

"ehm.. bu-bukan begitu TEME, eto.."

"Blondie-san.."

"Ha'i Uchiha senpai.. apa senpai sudah selesai? Jja, kita kencan" seru Naruto riang saat melihat Shisui yang kini ada didekatnya.

"ano.. Gomennasai Blondie-san, sepertinya acara hari ini harus di cancel.. aku ada keperluan yang tak bisa ku tinggal.. hontoni gomennasai Blondie-san.." balas Shisui dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat menyesal.

Sedangkan Naruto, batinnya sudah bersorak bahagia. Namun wajahnya menunjukkan kebalikannya. Dia harus total berperan sebagai Naruko.

"sodesu ka? Hn.. jika memang seperti itu.. setidaknya biarkan aku menepati janji ku senpai.." balas Naruto yang masih dengan wajah memelas dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan jari.

Shisui nampak senang dengan perkataan Naruto.

"baiklah.." ucap Shisui dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Naruto pun berdiri dan mendekati Shisui.

GREEK (?)

Suara kursi yang bergeser terdengar nyaring.

"SHI-SUI.. bukankah kau sedang ditunggu Baka Aniki?" suara baritone tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

"akh kau benar Sasuke.. tapi,"

"kau lupa jika Uchiha tidak suka menunggu"

"kau benar-" gumam Shisui. "baiklah Blondie-san.. ciumnya lain kali saja, aku ada keperluan penting.. Jja naa" ucap Shisui yang kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Naruto yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Dan Sasuke yang masih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke.

"kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa risih dengan pandangan Sasuke.

"…"

"terserah kau saja lah Teme, aku pergi dulu.. JJa na.." ucap Naruto dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

Belum jauh Naruto melangkah dari café. Lengan kanannya serasa ditarik seseorang.

"oe!" seru Naruto tak terima. Sapphire nya men-deathglare seseorang yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya.

"oh kau Uchiha.. ada apa lagi? Aku tidak memesan apapun tadi, jadi ku rasa kau tak punya alasan untuk mencegat ku Teme!"

"kau melupakan sesuatu Dobe" desis Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

"eh, honto?"

"hn"

Dan Sasukepun mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibir Naruto. Sedikit menyesap lalu melepaskan bibir Naruto.

Onyxnya menatap muka Naruto yang kini nampak blank.

Didekatkannya lagi bibirnya pada bibir lembut Naruto. Dan sekali lagi Sasuke menyesap bibir Naruto. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya

PUK

Naruto yang baru tersadar dari apa yang baru saja terjadi segera mendorong Sasuke.

"Oe.. Oe.. Oe TEME! Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan HAH?" bentak Naruto marah pada Sasuke.

"hn, mencium mu.." jawab Sasuke kalem.

"K-KAU! Aku tahu jika kau menciumku.. tapi kenapa kau mencium ku"

"mengambil kembali ciuman yang kau rebut dari ku" jawab Sasuke dengan memeragakan gerakan menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"eto.. aku memang mencium pipimu tanpa ijin tadi, dan karena itu.. maafkan aku.. aku pikir tadi kau Uchiha senpai.. tapi.. OE TEME! Jika kau ingin mengambil kembali ciuman pipi tadi harusnya kau juga mencium pipi ku bukan bibir ku"

"seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mencium pipi Naruto.

"ha'i, seperti itu.." balas Naruto yang hanya disambut kekehan kecil Sasuke.

"Oe.. TEME! Kau mencium ku lagi!"

"hn"

"Konnoyaro! Baiklah.. lupakan soal itu, tapi kau mencium ku dua kali TEME! Harusnya kau hanya mencium ku sekali"

"itu karena kau mencium Shisui"

"oe Teme! Kau hanya membuat alasan saja! Aku bahkan belum menciumnya! Oh ya ampun.. benar! aku belum menciumnya.. oh tidak.. Ruko-chan.. Gomennasai.."

"hn, jika bibir ini berani menyentuh atau disentuh selain Uchiha Sasuke.. maka aku akan menghukum mu lebih dari ini Dobe" ancam Sasuke dengan rahang mengeras, jemarinya mengelus bibir Naruto sensual.

.

.

 **END**

 **Omake**

Sasuke yang sedang bosan dengan kegiatan kesehariannya memutuskan untuk pergi ke café milik ibunya. Hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu luang.

Saat memasuki café, Sasuke langsung menuju ke meja paling pojok yang biasa ia duduki.

Setelah memesan makanan dan minuman, Sasuke menikmati kesendiriannya.

Hingga beberapa saat, ketika Sasuke sedang menikmati minumannya. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh pipinya.

Sasuke nampak terkejut.

Dipandanginya sapphire yang begitu menghipnotisnya.

"konichiwa Uchiha senpai.. apa senpai sudah lama menunggu? Gomennasai ne.. dan aku sudah memenuhi janji ku"

' _apa dia seorang wanita? Tapi kenapa suaranya sangat berat?'_

 _._

"akh.. senpai sudah memesan.. sepertinya senpai benar-benar telah lama menunggu.. gomen ne.. tapi, bukankah kita berjanji bertemu pukul 2 siang, dan sekarang baru pukul 2 tepat.. jadi ku pikir aku tidak terlalu terlambat.. hehe"

' _ku rasa dia bukan wanita, lihat saja jakunnya yang menyembul. Apa aku mengenalnya? Kenapa dia berkata seolah kita memang ada kencan._

 _Dan gerakan menyentuh pipinya tadi benar-benar menggoda..'_

.

"nee~~ Senpai, dilihat dari minuman mu, ku perkirakan kau sudah disini lebih dari lima belas menit.. apa Senpai sebegitu bersemangatnya ingin bertemu dengan ku sampai-sampai Senpai datang lebih awal?"

' _sial! Apa-apaan senyumannya itu.. sapphirenya.. sial! Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia baru saja menggoda ku?_

 _Jika iya? Ku rasa di berhasil!_

 _Ah tidak!_

 _Uchiha tidak semudah itu digoda.._

 _Sial!'_

 _._

"Blondie-san?"

Suara seorang pemuda menginterupsi Sasuke yang sedang memandangi 'wanita'nya. Dialihkannya sepasang onyx yang ia miliki untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang telah mengganggu aktifitasnya.

"ha'i?"

' _Shisui'_

"akh~ maafkan aku Blondie-san, sepertinya aku terlambat"

' _jadi, si pirang ini memiliki janji dengan shisui? Cih takkan ku biarkan'_

Sasuke pun menyentuh _smartphone_ nya yang ada dimeja. Mengetikkan sesuatu dan meletakkan _smartphone_ nya kembali.

Drrt.. Drrt..

"Blondie-san.. gomen ne, aku permisi dulu.."

Dan dengan untaian kata dari Shisui tersebut, Sasuke menyeringai. Masih dengan onyxnya yang terpaku pada 'gadis' pirang didepannya.

.

.

To: Baka Aniki

Bawa teman mu pergi! Atau aku akan membunuhnya

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **Akhirnya bikin sasunaru *nyengir.**

 **Maaf jika kepanjangan dan mbosenin. Dan Ma'af OOC banget. hoho**

 **Jika berkenan mohon tinggalkan kritik dan saran ya?**

 **Hehe**

 **Salam Vee**


End file.
